Revival
by Crimson Velvet Tears
Summary: It's been a year since the dissolution of Fairy Tail. A year since Gajeel had left Magnolia heartbroken and confused. Now Fairy Tail is back, but he can't help but wonder at the absence of his blue haired sprite. Levy is MIA, and Gajeel and Lily will do whatever it takes to get her back. Their quest will take them deep into the neighbouring kingdom of Seven. GaLe, Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my newest obsession! I started watching Fairy Tail about 3 months ago… and I've now watched very episode, every OVA… read all the manga, and am currently balls deep in fan fiction. So here we are. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

He stood there, staring up at the newly minted guild sign. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling in his gut, a roiling mixture of apprehension, joy, and anger. It had been a whole year since he'd seen that symbol. A whole fucking year. Twelve months of being disconnected from the only family he had ever had. Three hundred and sixty five days of training, rage and hurt. He didn't know what had happened, what had precipitated Makarov splitting up the Guild. He'd been out on a mission, knee deep in bandits and violence when he'd felt his connection to his guild mates disappear. He would never forget that feeling. Losing something he hadn't even known he'd had. He'd rushed back to the guild, but he'd been days away. By the time he arrived they'd all been gone. **She'd** been gone. The brightest light in his life had left with her two fan boys, trailing after some historic tome deep in the neighbouring kingdom of Seven. So he'd left again. Angry and confused. Until he'd heard whispers about his guild. Rumours that Fairy Tail was getting back together. The greatest guild in all of Fiore wasn't done with the spotlight just yet. So he'd trekked across desert, dragging Lily and his worldly belongings back to Magnolia. Back to his home. He placed one hand on the large oaken door, right beneath the guild emblem he'd come to love, and he pushed. He pushed aside the anger and the hurt and walked into the welcoming din. A smile spread across his face as he took in the ruckus. Tables were flying everywhere, Natsu and Gray were tumbling in a corner, and Erza was sitting at the bar, fork poised over a hunk of cake. What would Fairy Tail be without a little noise? He strode in, dropped his bag on the floor, red eyes scanning through the crowd.

Not a hint of deep blue tresses. No sunny orange dress. No annoying overprotective shadows. Gajeel dropped his bag to the ground and hung his head slightly. Pantherlily padded to his side, one paw resting on Gajeel's hip.

"Where's Levy?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is my newest chapter. I hope you enjoy. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I am not making money off of this. Unfortunately.

"What the Hell do ya mean she's not here?" Gajeel barked angrily, nostrils flaring as he tried futilely to catch a whiff of her ink and morning dew scent. Nothing. Not hide nor hair of the person he'd come back for.

"What about Jet and Droy?"

Lucy peeked around Natsu's broad shoulders, a small frown on her face.

"No one's seen them, either. Levy sent me some letters… but I haven't heard from her in months." He could feel something roiling in his gut, a debilitating mixture of apprehension and hopelessness. She wasn't coming back. She didn't want to. Between Natsu's flaming sign written into the King's castle, and the gossip that had spread like wildfire, there was no way she could miss it. The King himself had sent missives to neighbouring kingdoms, asking them to spread the world. Fairy Tail was back. Team Shadow Gear and the Master were the only ones missing. Gajeel was jerked from his reverie when someone laid a hand on his arm. Glancing down he saw a pale fingered hand gently touching his elbow. He looked into Lucy's chocolate eyes and saw the compassion there, and the worry.

"I'm not sure where she is, exactly. But I know they went looking for a spell book, something ancient and esoteric. They went to Seven to look for it. I'm worried, Gajeel… this isn't like Levy. She doesn't just leave for months on end without telling us where she's going, and there's no way she wouldn't come home if Fairy Tail was revived. No freaking way." Gajeel almost smiled at how adamant bunny girl was. A spark lit off in his chest. Maybe, just maybe Levy didn't know. Maybe she was so deep in another Kingdom, so wrapped up in her books, that she hadn't heard the news.

"I'll go get her." He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until he heard bunny girl's gasp. Followed by a couple knowing chuckles and a squeal from Mira. Shiiiit.

"We'll come with you." Gajeel spun around and nailed him with a fierce glare.

"I can do this myself," He snarled, pushing past the Fire Dragon Slayer to fix his fiery gaze on Mira.

"I need provisions, enough food, water, and iron to last at least a couple weeks." Mira nodded cheerfully, her grey eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Anything else, Gajeel?" She queried, pulling food and a canteen from beneath the counters.

"Double that order, Mira." Gajeel ignored the She-Devil's question and turned to glare at Natsu. Again.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, I can do this alone!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to!" Gajeel stopped in his tracks and looked up at Natsu. The boy – no - the man's face was tight. A little bit angry. But a whole lot stubborn. Some of the tightness in his gut eased and Gajeel instinctively knew he'd be better off taking the flame sucking jerk along with him.

"Fine," He snarled, slinging his bag diagonally across his chest.

"Great!" Lucy chirped, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder – and a travel pack.

"Uhh," Gajeel glanced sideways at the blonde and cocked one studded eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Gray and Juvia came to a halt next to them, grins on their faces.

"My darling Gray and I will help you find your lost love, Gajeel. Don't worry!" Gajeel tried his damndest not to blush but he was pretty sure his face was the same shade as Erza's hair.

"She's not my anything, Juvia. Just another member of Fairy Tail." Erza slapped a hand on his back, her armour clanking lightly as she moved.

"This will be a grand adventure, Gajeel. We will rescue Levy and give you the chance to woo your fair lady's heart!"

He was done. So done. No use in denying it considering the sheer amount of embarrassment written across his face. Hell, he was pretty sure he was flushing straight from his navel up to his scalp, even the tips of his ears felt hot.

"Hn. Whatever. You guys better hurry up and pack, 'cause I'm not waiting for your sorry asses." He was a little flustered when they all suddenly pulled travel packs form out of nowhere and grinned broadly at him. Like they'd already been planning on going somewhere. Like they were just waiting for him to get with the program. He hated feeling like the odd man out. Grumbling darkly to himself he nudged Lily gently and they started towards the guild hall doors.

"So… how are we going to get there?" Gajeel tossed Natsu an evil grin over his shoulder, red eyes narrowed in mildly sadistic glee.

"By boat, Salamander. It's the fastest way." Both Dragon Slayers turned slightly green at the thought of the rolling, white capped sea. The bobbing, floating, churning boat. Fighting back a vague feeling of nausea Gajeel strode intently towards the docks. He'd take a boat, a train, a carriage or whatever the Hell he needed to. As long as it got him to Levy's side sooner rather than later.

Lucy couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, cute and single, on a boat with a bunch of tanned, attractive men… and she was stuck babysitting the barely lucid, puce tinged Dragon Slayers. Erza was up on deck arm wrestling one of the sailors, Juvia and Gray were chatting in the galley, Happy and Lily were fishing off the starboard bow, and she was sitting here, in the boy's cabin, making sure Gajeel and Natsu didn't drown in their own vomit. Thrilling. Sighing softly to herself she pushed the port hole window open even wider, hoping a fresh breeze might help with the stench of sweat and sick. Natsu rolled over on his cot and groaned, his boyishly handsome features pinched in discomfort. Taking pity on the poor boy Lucy grabbed a cold cloth and padded over to the bench where she sat down next to him and laid the fabric across his brow. It seemed to help a little, Natsu sighed in relief and reached up to touch her wrist.

"Thanks, Luce," he whispered hoarsely, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Lucy made a soft noncommittal noise and wiped the sweat from his brow, all the while taking in every inch of his tanned face. She couldn't believe he was back. She had waited for him for what seemed like forever. Months of false sighting. Months of anxiety and listlessness. When the guild had disbanded she knew her life would change irrevocably. Natsu was gone. Her family was gone. All she had was her Celestial Spirits and her own resourcefulness. She'd pulled herself out of her funk and got a new job. Sorcerer's Weekly had been a god send. Seriously. But she was a Fairy Tail wizard in her heart, and there was no way she could say no to rebuilding the guild. She would never turn her back on Fairy Tail. Ever. And now she had her best friend back. Her adorable, rose haired, fiery tempered best friend who had somehow become a man while he was gone. Gone was the boyish roundness of youth, his chin and jaw were stronger and more defined now. His entire body was longer, larger, and even more defined then before. Lucy caught herself admiring the muscled terrain of his chest and turned away, a light flush spreading across her cheeks. So not going there. She didn't have the mental capacity to deal with those thoughts. Too much complication down that avenue of thought. Yet she couldn't stop herself from touching him. It was like she constantly had to remind herself that he was really there. Her fingers trailed along his brow and down the side of his face, skimming his jaw, over his scarf, to settle on his chest – right above his heart. The soft thudding of his heart beat was an odd relief. It was the reminder she needed that he was here, by her side, and – as he had promised – he wouldn't be leaving again.

Natsu knew he was in deep trouble. Lucy was sitting next to him, her softly rounded chin trembling as she held back tears. He knew he was the reason for those tears. His absence had torn a hole in his Lucy's heart, and he was going to do his damndest to patch it back up. He didn't regret leaving Magnolia. He needed to train hard, go places too dangerous to take someone as precious to him as Lucy Heartfilia. He couldn't risk her on his hare brained adventure, even if parting from her had left him feeling like he'd lost a limb. The one thing he did regret was the pain he had caused her. The scars that were left on her heart because he'd abandoned her when she needed him most. Sighing softly he shifted on the cot, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his stomach. Lucy pulled her hand back with a gasp, turning her face away from him to hide her tears in her shoulder. Cursing inwardly the Dragon Slayer sat up as much as he could and gently scrubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, wiping her tears away. Lucy let out a soft sob and leaned over to embrace him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and willed his stomach to behave for a couple minutes. His fingers sifted gently through her hair, enjoying its silky softness.

"I'm sorry," He whispered for the hundredth time, his voice cracking with emotion. Lucy nodded against his chest, her fingers digging into his shoulders bitterly. He knew it would take time for her to adjust to his re-entrance into her life. He just hoped his presence could dispel the well of loneliness he could see deep in her eyes. A wave of nausea swept over him and he made a soft whimper of discomfort. Lucy chuckled above him, her face suddenly visible as he sat up. Her eyes were crinkling as she smiled, her fingers reaching up to brush the tears from her face.

"The great Natsu Dragneel, felled by a ride on a boat." Natsu groaned out a pithy response and curled his body inwards, his head pillowing itself on her lap. Lucy repositioned the cloth on his face and tangled her fingers in his hair, absentmindedly massaging his head as she gazed out the window.

"I'm glad you're back," She whispered, her fingers tightening on his rose hued strands. Natsu huffed out a sigh and smiled.

"Me too."

It took them almost a week to edge along the coast of Fiore and dock at the port city of Iuenna. Erza had drug both Dragon Slayers off the boat by the back of their shirts, depositing them on land with nearly sadistic glee. They grabbed all their gear, ignored the avid glances of the townspeople and made their way to the nearest train station. Their destination was Viru – the capital city of Seven. Gajeel could only hope that the blue haired sprite hadn't moved since she'd sent her last letter to bunny girl. Then again, how many blue haired, tiny, foreign mages could there be in one country? They marched through the coastal town, the odd pale gold stone architecture completely lost on the Iron Dragon as his eyes darted around, searching for a mode of transportation. Lucy and the other woman took as much of it in as possible. They stopped at several stalls in the market place, buying clothing for everyone to help them fit in. The girls all wrapped themselves in the gauzy, sleeveless, multilayered dresses, braided rope belts at their hips and under their breasts. Sandals graced their feet, and they pulled their hair back into braids – just like the women they could see bustling around town. The boys wore loose baggy pants of a similar, although less colourful material, and sleeveless tunics. Lily shouted out to his friends, his small dark paw pointing at a sign bearing the symbol of a wheel and a coin. The travel weary companions quickly hired a carriage to take them to Viru, which was only a couple days of travel from their current location. Feeling almost hopeful Gajeel tossed his pack into the back of the carriage and hopped in.

"Can we walk? Please? It won't take _that_ much longer is we go by foot will it?" Natsu's voice was half an octave away from being a whine, and Gajeel would have heartily agreed if it wasn't for Levy. Snarling impatiently he reached out and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him into the carriage.

"This will get us there faster, Salamander. Just deal with it." Natsu was about to retort angrily when he noticed the worry etching Gajeel's features. The normally stoic Dragon Slayer was vibrating with pent up impatience. Closing his mouth Natsu curled up on the corner of the bench, grinning cheerfully at Lucy when she sat next to him. Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Lily squeezed in with them, everyone reaching to open the windows closest to them as the carriage started to move. No one wanted to be trapped in the small confined of the vehicle without a source of fresh air. As the carriage picked up speed Gajeel couldn't help but feel a deep sense of satisfaction as he gazed at his friends. Natsu was right, he didn't have to do this alone, and it wasn't the first time since he joined Fairy Tail that he was grateful for this fact.

Viru was a hive of activity. People and animals crowded the streets, vendors hawked their wares, and the scent of cooking food and animals was everywhere. Music floated from nearly every building they passed, bright and cheerful, just like the people and their clothing. Gajeel and his companions made their way to the hotel Levy's last letter had come from, the Phoenicis Plumae. Which, in Common tongue, meant Phoenix Feather. They were searching for the hotel in the entertainment district, an area in the middle of the sprawling metropolis designated for tourism and the arts. Pubs, hotels, parks and several markets took up this section of the city. Colourful ribbons and banners were hung from windows and trees, artists painted in the parks, people danced in the streets, and the Fairy Tail members were agog at the revelry.

"It's like every day here is the Harvest Festival!" Happy crowed, flying lazily above the group and waving at the acrobats practicing in the gardens to their left. Natsu snagged Lucy by the wrist and started dragging her down the street, yelling over his shoulder at his friends.

"I smell fooood!"

Erza scratched the back of her head in mild embarrassment at his exuberance. The rest of the guild members followed their wild mannered friend at a more sober pace, reaching the restaurant just in time to see Natsu shoveling forkfuls of rice and vegetables down his gullet. They took a short break to eat and rest up before continuing their search.

It was nearing dusk when they finally found the hotel, its golden hued exteriors brightly lit by torches and gold embroidered crimson cloth. Lucy fingered the fabric of the banners as they walked in, a wistful expression on her face. Gajeel's long strides took him directly to the front desk where a tall, lean man waited for them.

"Welcome to Phoenicis Plumae, sir! How can I help you?" Gajeel briefly thanked Mavis that the man spoke Common and placed his hands flat on the counter before him.

"I'm looking for Levy McGarden," He said slowly, enunciating each word with painful precision. The hotel manager returned Gajeel's stern expression with one of cheerful blitheness.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have anyone staying here under that name." Gajeel growled low in his throat and leaned over the counter, his hand rising towards the man's collar. Erza grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the counter.

"Behave," She ordered haughtily, pushing back a smile as she turned to face the hotel manager.

"We're looking for a young woman. Approximately twenty years old, short and slender with blue hair and hazel eyes. She's a foreign mage, as well as a member of our guild. She goes by the name Levy McGarden and she should be travelling with two men." The hotel manager shook his head exasperatedly, his thin fingers tapping against the counter.

"A woman of that description stayed here for several weeks last season. But she hasn't been here in months. My sincerest apologies, she is not here now. We've been forwarding all her mail to the Templum Spiritus. You'll find it several blocks from here near the edge of the entertainment district. The University is only three blocks north of them. Here's a map of the city." Erza took the map from the manager and smiled sweetly at him.

"Come along, Gajeel. We're one step closer to finding Levy." Gajeel followed Erza from the hotel, tossing a steel edged glare at the manager over his shoulder. They grabbed the rest of their motley group and made their way north towards their destination.

The Templum Spiritus was the most beautiful building they had ever seen. It soared above its companions, its pale gold stone glimmering in the sunlight. Delicate arches and carved pillars graced its walls, the roof was painted in beautiful startlingly bright colours. The floors were covered in jewel toned carpets, gauzy material hanging from doors and windows around nearly every corner. They wandered around the corridors for a while, occasionally catching sight of someone but losing them in the labyrinth of cloth and twisting walls. They finally found what appeared to be an atrium, people littered the stadium style room, sitting on stone benches and talking, eating and discussing what sounded like politics. There was a podium in the center of the room, papers and an ink well sitting on its marble surface. The group watched as a tall attractive man walked up to the podium and clapped his hands. Everyone halted their conversations and turned to face him.

"Welcome to today's exposition, Ladies and Gentlemen. As usual the lecture will be spoken in Common tongue so all our myriad students and guests can understand our discourse. If you would like a copy of our conversation today feel free to talk to me after the class and I'll see what I can do. Today's topic will be covering the teachings of Ishmael, God of Fire, and Keeper of the Templum Ignis. As many of you know, Ishmael is a purveyor of all things creative. He is the spark that lights our minds and drives us to bring beauty into our world. If you'll turn to page fifteen in your course manual…"

Gajeel could feel the boredom setting in. He didn't care about Gods and Goddesses, or why these odd foreigners seemed to worship the elements and the stars. All he cared about was finding Levy. They listened to the dark haired professor speak, his hands gesticulating passionately, his lined yet attractive face alight with exuberance. He finished his lecture about twenty minutes later, dismissing the class and snatching up his papers from the podium. Erza marched up to him, her sapphire coloured dress sweeping across the floor. He turned to face the crimson haired mage, his grey eyes skimming over her appraisingly.

"May I help you?" He asked, his mouth spreading in a welcome smile. Erza stopped before him and gestured back to their group.

"My friends and I are looking for a woman, could you perhaps help us? We were told she was staying here." The professor bowed to the group of Fairy Tail mages and nodded to Erza.

"If she's living here she must be a student. Come to my office, we'll check the first year roster and find out which dormitory she's staying in." They followed him down another brightly coloured hallway, Gajeel pushing his way to the front of the group, his impatience written in every movement of his lean muscled body. The professor pushed aside a wall of emerald fabric and walked into his office, stopping just in the door to greet someone inside.

"Levitra, love, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Gajeel caught a stray glimpse of a slim, graceful body and cerulean hair before the professor bent at the waist and kissed the woman on the cheek. Gajeel felt his stomach churn, his nose caught a whiff of ink and morning dew and he tried valiantly not to let his hands tighten into fists.

"Levitra, these foreign tourists are looking for their friend."

The blue haired woman turned her smiling face from the professor and looked at the group of mages before her, her already pale skin turning a sickly shade of chalk when she recognized them. Lucy stepped forwards, laying a hand on Gajeel's shoulder and peeking around him.

"Levy?!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is my newest chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've literally worked 15 days in a row and this was the first real chance I've had to write and update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her stomach was churning, her heart hammering in her chest, and the instant headache that started behind her eyes convinced her she wasn't dreaming. Antony's hand on her waist was the only thing keeping her upright. Levy abruptly found herself engulfed in pale arms and flowery perfume, Lucy's arms wrapping around her and her friend's feminine voice trilling in her ear.

"Sweet Mavis, Levy I can't believe we found you!" Levy felt her shock start to melt, the warmth of her best friends arms surrounding her.

"Lucy," She whispered, embracing her tightly and burying her face in Lucy's blonde tresses. Suddenly she was surrounded by people, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Happy wrapping themselves around her and laughing joyously. Tears started to slide down her cheeks, and she froze when a warm, strong hand settled on top of her head, fingers ruffling her blue locks.

"Hey, shrimp." Levy felt her heart stutter in her chest. She turned away from Lucy and glanced up shyly into Gajeel's crimson eyes.

"Hi, Gajeel," She murmured, doing her damndest to ignore the flush on her cheeks and clenching of her stomach. The shock of seeing him was starting to wear off, and so was the joy. The realization of their presence in Viru was finally sinking in. She whirled around to face Antony, noting the quizzical look on his handsome face she smiled brilliantly.

"Antony, these are my friends from Fiore. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily and Gajeel. They were my guild mates."

"**Are** your guild mates Levy. Not were. Fairy Tail's getting back together!" Levy felt a surge of excitement burst through her at Lucy's exclamation, but she tempered it wisely before turning to face her friends.

"That's great to hear guys. I'm glad Fairy Tail's not completely lost, but-" Antony's hand on her shoulder cut off her sentence mid speech, his warm smile a paltry mask for the steely determination she knew his true face would show.

"I'm sure you're all very tired from your journey. The Templum has guest bedrooms for visitors, I'll show you to your rooms while Levitra finishes our work. You'll have plenty of time to catch up tonight. You should join us for dinner in our suite. I'm sure we can find something with which to entertain you." The guild mates found themselves ushered from the office, Antony charmingly maneuvering them down the hall and towards the guest wing of the Templum. He showed the girls to one room and the boys to another, where barrack style wooden bunk beds held clean sheets, light blankets and toiletries.

"We have communal baths just down the hallway. Feel free to wash up before dinner tonight. I'll be by in a couple of hours to escort you there."

Levy sat at her desk in the Chaplain office, in Antony's office, and wondered how the Hell she was going to get out of this mess. She'd come to Seven of an information gathering mission, and found herself delving deeper and deeper into their society. Until one day she found herself tied to Antony and the Templum Spiritus. She was drawn from her musings when the swish of fabric heralded someone entering the office. Antony stopped in front of her desk, one tanned hand settling on the edge before he skirted around the, fingers dragging across the pitted oak surface. Levy felt a stirring of unease settle in her gut, tinged with a dab of arousal. Antony's hand slid from the desk and up her arm, fingers alighting on her jaw. He tilted her face up, grey eyes meeting brown, and then he kissed her. Levy never thought she'd have a relationship quite like this. In her mind's eye, when she was younger, she'd be madly in love with him first. He'd be strong and romantic, tender without being oppressive. Love was the key however. She never thought she'd give herself physically to someone she didn't love. But as Antony's lips moved across hers she couldn't help the soft moan that slipped past her lips. Antony's smug chuckle had her smiling against his mouth. His fingers on the nape of her neck had her skin tingling. His lips pulled away from hers, but his hand remained where it was.

"Why are they here, Levitra? Why are they looking for you?" His voice was affectionate, but brisk. She squirmed a bit in her seat, letting him see the uneasiness she couldn't quite quell.

"They're my friends, Antony. We were very close, once. I'm not surprised they came looking for me, although I thought they'd come sooner to be honest." Antony pulled a chair up to the desk and sat down, his grey eyes analyzing her face.

"They are welcome here, Levitra. For as long as you'd like. But they need to realize that your responsibilities lie here now. You're a member of Templum Spiritus. Your life is entwined with ours, your magic with ours. You cannot leave." Levy nodded softly, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, Antony. I know. They'll be gone soon, it won't take me long to make them realize I need to stay here."

"Want to stay, Levitra. You **want** to stay here." His lips were on hers again, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. Levy threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed herself tightly against him. All thoughts of their impromptu dinner party later fled her mind as Antony pushed her back against the desk and filled her mind with pleasure.

The Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail looked like a dead man walking. The raven haired man was sitting on his bed, eyes staring straight ahead at the wall before him. Natsu could hear the staccato beat of the slayer's heart, smell the shock and burgeoning rage emanating from his friend's skin. He wasn't overly worried, he knew that Gajeel would remain rational, and deal with this situation in a mature fashion… hopefully.

Gajeel couldn't believe his fucking luck. Levy wasn't his anymore… not that she had ever been. But now she was well and truly out of his reach. He was no poacher, when a woman had a man he backed off and moved on. And Levy had a man alright, judging by the possessiveness wafting off Antony. Not to mention that their scents were all over each other. Clenching his fists he swallowed the bile and fury rising in his throat. He never should have left Fairy Tail. He should have gone after her, no matter what. But now it was too late. A soft noise slipped from his throat, half anguish and half rage. A hand settled on his shoulder and startled him from his reverie. Natsu stood beside him, worry etched across his boyish face.

"It'll be okay, Gajeel. I'm sure Levy's just a little rattled because of the guild disbanding. Talk to her a bit, I'm sure she'll come to her senses." Of course the Salamander had picked up on Levy's entanglements, just as he had. He stood up and faced the slayer, surprised that the salmon haired boy was nearly as tall as him now.

"Thanks, Natsu. But I'm pretty sure things have changed between us… she barely even looked at me." Feeling vulnerable the Iron Dragon slayer grabbed his travel bag and headed towards the door.

"I'm taking a bath. I'll see you at dinner."

Lucy couldn't believe the size of the communal baths. They stretched from wall to wall in square sections, narrow paths between each segment. They were made of the same pale gold stone as the rest of the building. Colourful curtains hung between the sections, ties holding them back so you could see between the sections. The girls all gathered in the farthest bath, designed for cleaning oneself before entering the main bath itself. Giggling cheerfully they scrubbed each other's backs, gossiping about the year they had spent apart.

"My beloved Gray and I spent several months living together in a village, training and taking missions. It was splendid!" Lucy tried to imagine Gray and Juvia living together and wondered just how far that relationship had progressed. She imagined Gray trying to fend off Juvia with a broom and chuckled quietly to herself.

"So, Lucy, what did you do?" Lucy glance dup at Erza and bit back a sigh.

"I got a job working for Sorcerer's Weekly, until Natsu showed up at the Grand Magic Games and crashed the tournament." Erza's throaty laugh filled the baths as she pictured Natsu's unannounced entrance into the tournament.

"We heard about that in Cedar. Only Natsu would be so reckless!" They laughed a little, wondering how the Fire Dragon slayer had managed to get acquitted.

"We?" Juvia queried abruptly, glancing sideways at the crimson haired mage and grinning at the blush dusting her cheeks.

"I…um… Jellal and I were on a mission near Cedar when it happened. When Fairy Tail disbanded I spent the year trying to clear his name as well as keeping the Dark guilds subdued. It was an interesting year." Lucy's eyebrows were on level with her hair line, a grin stretching her face.

"Interesting, huh. I'm sure." Erza smacked her friends shoulder lightly, covering her blushing face with the other. Lucy's pervy dig was enough to have the girls dissolving into laughter and jokes. It didn't stop until they heard the back door open and masculine voices drift towards them. Yelping, Lucy stood up and untied the curtains, dropping the fabric down so it hung around their pool, shielding them from their guild mates' eyes. Natsu's exuberant voice was the loudest of course, his story detailing an adventure he had in the wilderness of Fiore, killing Vulcans and training with Gildarts. Lucy felt her heart clench in her chest. While she was scraping by trying to make a living he was off gallivanting around the country with Gildarts. Holding back her bitterness the blonde haired mage turned back to her friends and ignored the fire breathing asshat's antics. Nothing was going to ruin her mood. She was surrounded by friends turned family, lounging in a hot luxurious bath, and she was experiencing a new country. Life was good. At least she would try and convince herself of it.

Antony showed up at their rooms not long after, his brown hair combed back and grey eyes piercing as he examined his guests appearances.

"You wear our clothes well, friends. I'll make sure our seamstress, Iluria, knows that you favour them." Lucy made a soft remark, smiling and drawing his attention back to the dinner. They entered the suite, pushing aside the sapphire curtain to enter a semi tropical paradise. Plants lined the walls, large and leafy, flowers and vines extending along the roof. The girls cooed over the decorations, drifting through the foliage until they reached Levy. The cerulean haired mage sat at a large, round wooden table. Candles lit the surrounding area, some of them floating mid-air, others resting in coloured dishes of water. Levy stood to greet them, a smile painted on her elfin face. They sat around the table, talking amicably, catching up with one another. That is, everyone but Gajeel. The dark haired mage sat in his seat, pushing his food around and ignoring the silent looks from Lily and Natsu. The food was delicious, yet it still tasted like ashes on his tongue. He caught several glanced between Levy and Antony, fleeting movements of their eyes that bespoke of intimacy and affection.

"So how did you end up here, Levy? You're not the only one who left Fiore, but you're the only one who didn't come back." Levy froze in her seat, a fleeting expression of guilt flashing across her face.

"I came here to learn, Luce. The Templum Spiritus is the largest repository of magical knowledge on the continent. Of course once I met Antony my reasons for staying became stronger. I joined the Templum almost six months ago and moved in here for good. I have to admit, I took to life here in Viru faster than I thought possible." Antony smiled winningly, his hand reaching out to close over her own.

"Levitra was indoctrinated into our Templum much faster than most foreigners. But we were very impressed by her sharp mind and her strong magic. Since then she had only gotten stronger." Gray leaned forwards to meet Levy's eyes, his typical smirk absent.

"Did you change your name then too? When you entered the Templum?" Levy nodded in reply, cocking her head to the side.

"Yupp. We wanted to show the other members of the Templum that I was committed to living here. It's a lifelong commitment, and I didn't want to take it lightly." Levy didn't miss the surprise that flitted across her guild mate's faces. The disappointment and sadness too.

"You're not coming home with us… are you?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes filling with tears. Levy grabbed her best friends hand with both of hers, ignoring Antony's slighted expression.

"I love it here, Luce. The people, the city, the magic. It's an amazing place to be. Fairy Tail will always be a part of me, but I've moved beyond it. I have a life here now. Responsibilities here that I can't ignore. Besides, Antony would be lost without me." She turned back to her lover with a smile. She flinched when one of the chairs craped against the stone floor, her hazel eyes turning to face the culprit. Gajeel stood at the other side of the table, on hand on the edge of the wooden structure, the other against his stomach.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." He slid his chair back into place and fled the room. Pantherlily called after him, but he ignored his friend. He needed to get out of this fucking building. Away from the pretty fabric and the pale stone. He needed somewhere dark, dingy, and rough. He could eat razor blades in the mood he was currently in. He was pushing aside the curtain to their rooms when he smelt it. Morning dew and ink. Every muscle in his body tensed, every fiber of his being flooded with a primal urge of fight or flight. Seconds later her footsteps entered the hallway, and he slipped into room without a word. She followed him, pushing aside the curtain and standing in the doorway. Gajeel grabbed his travel pack and slung it across his shoulders, ignoring the sigh that escaped from Levy's lips. She stepped into his path when he walked towards the door, the diffuse light from the hallway turning her hair into a sapphire halo. One of her small pale hands reached out to brush against his chest, her palm resting there, stopping him from leaving as surely as a spell would.

"Gajeel…" Her voice was like a slap to his face. Soft, lilting, and tender. He brushed her aside with impatience, her back smacking against the wall.

"Please don't leave, Gajeel. Just… don't." Crimson eyes flashing brilliantly the slayer turned to face his friend.

"I'm not the one who left, Levy. You did." Levy cried out, her hand reaching out to grip the back of his jacket.

"I didn't know, Gajeel. About Fairy Tail. Not until I was already in Seven, and by then it was too late." She gasped when he turned around, his hands flashing out to grip her elbows.

"What do you mean too late?" His voice was hoarse, gravel rasping against steel. He shook her gently when she didn't answer, drawing an unheard of curse from her mouth.

"I came here for a reason. I couldn't go back once I'd committed myself, and I definitely can't go back now." Gajeel snarled angrily, lifting her by her hips to shove her back against the wall.

"I can smell your unease, Levy. Don't you dare lie to me. Are you being held against you will?"

Of course he would see right through her. Gajeel had always had the uncanny ability to see right through her. It had wreaked havoc on her confidence, not to mention her libido. She reached out with her hands to cup his cheeks, the sharp edge of his cheek bones hard against her palms.

"No. I'm here of my own free will. I do wish I could go home with you guys, but I have things I need to do here." Her hands were soft and gentle, her voice was the same.

"Fine. At least we know where your loyalties lie." Anger speared through Levy's petite form.

"Don't be an asshole, Gajeel. I never would have left Fiore if I knew this would happen. And you bloody well know it." His chuckle was a deep rumble in his chest, drawing an appreciative murmur from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear. Even after everything that's happened since I met you." Levy smacked a hand against his chest and glared at him.

"I've changed Gajeel. We all have. Fairy Tail's disbandment forced us to grow up, and I refuse to regret it." She paused when his breathing shifted, his hands suddenly clenching along her waist.

"Not everything's changed, Levy." His lips crashed down on hers, hot and needy and dear Mavis this is exactly what she'd been missing. Their mouths moved together, rapidly learning how the other tasted. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer and delved deeper into him. One strong knee came up to hold her against the wall, her hips spreading wide around his. Strong hands slid up her sides, one reaching up to clutch her hair, the other against her spine. He ate at her mouth, drinking from it like a man dying of thirst. His hands were rough, her answering moan sent his senses spiralling into desire. His lips trailed a fiery path down her neck, callused hands catching on the delicate fabric of her dress. He was moments away from sinking his teeth into her neck when she dragged his lips back to hers, the caress of her mouth a fleeting whisper of passion before she pushed him away.

"Stop, Gajeel. I can't… I can't do this. Antony doesn't deserve this." The Iron Dragon slayer dropped his hands from her waist, allowed her body to slide to the floor.

"I don't care how much you've changed, Levy. You're still Levy McGarden, Solid Script Mage and member of Fairy Tail. And I'm still Gajeel Redfox, the man who would rather tear his piercings out then let anyone hurt you. I know you're in trouble, shrimp, and I'm not leaving this fucking city until you tell me the truth and let us help." With that said the slayer turned from the blue haired sprite and dropped his bag on the bed. He slid out the window without a word, black jacket flapping in the breeze as he made his escape from the jewel toned prison. Levy stood there, hands clenched in her dress, lips trembling. Dear Mavis she was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so so sorry for the delay. I've been in a bit of a rut lately, and it's only starting to smooth out now. With that said, I've also been incredibly busy with work and such too. This chapter is shorter than I had intended, mostly because the filler portion of it lasted longer than I wanted it to. However, it runs fairly smoothly I think. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.

Lucy knew something hinky was going on. Gajeel had disappeared after supper and it had taken mere moments for Levy to excuse herself and go after him. Antony's smile had been understanding, if a little brittle. A fool could see the feelings dwelling between the two former Fairies, and Antony was obviously no fool. They had continued their vague and somewhat awkward conversation while they finished dinner, then quickly excused themselves. Minutes later, in their rooms, they conversed in hushed voices.

"I don't like it, you guys. There's no way Levy would abandon Fairy Tail, no freaking way!" Natsu's voice was adamant, and louder than it probably should have been. Erza thumped him lightly on the head, her brown eyes glancing to the fabric covered door.

"Natsu's right. There's something going on here, something Levy isn't telling us." Lucy was sitting next to her salmon haired friend, her blonde head leaning against his muscled shoulder even as she gestured anxiously. Juvia and the Exceeds agreed, only Gray and Erza seemed to be unsure.

"It's been an entire year, Lucy. Who's to say Levy hasn't moved on? It's pretty obvious her and Antony are together and she has a job and a home here now. Maybe she'd rather stay here than come back with us." Lucy huffed softly, kicking her feet out in front of her and pouting at her crimson haired friend.

"Erza might be right, guys. Maybe they're in love? Who are we to say that she doesn't want to be here? Isn't that a little arrogant…" Juvia made a soft noise, grabbing her lover's hand and frowning gently at him.

"My beloved Gray must be wrong. Juvia is sorry for saying so, but Levy is meant to be with Gajeel, and there is no way she would leave Fairy Tail unless it was very very important."

"Salamander and bunny girl are right. Juvia, too. Levy's not here because she wants to be." They all turned to face the door, where Gajeel stood, his hands on the door frame. The Iron Dragon slayer entered the room slowly, dropping his bag beside his bed.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked abruptly, sitting up straight to fix her gaze on the Dragon Slayer.

"Scent doesn't lie," He rumbled in reply, leaning against the wall to gaze sulkily out the window.

They sat in silence for a moment, absorbing the news, each wondering where the hell they were going to go from there.

"So?" Everyone turned to look at Natsu, his ochre eyes oddly serious," What are we gonna do about it?" Gajeel smirked softly, pushed himself away from the wall and glided towards his friends.

"Nothing. For now we wait, we watch, and we make a plan. I don't know why she's here, I only know that she hesitated when I asked her about it, and she smelt anxious. I'm not leaving this bloody country until I know for a fact that Levy isn't in danger." Lucy grinned, pillowing her head back on Natsu's shoulder and sighed happily.

"None of us are leaving, Gajeel. Levy is our family, we would never leave her behind."

The next morning came quickly. A voluptuous young woman came to their rooms and escorted them to the cafeteria, her long billowing dress reminiscent of a sunset. Gajeel couldn't help but think that Levy would look better in it than the chesty blonde they had sent. The meal was lively, with Natsu and Gray re-enacting their escapades during the guild's year long separation. Gajeel found himself smiling, his normally harsh face warming just a little. It was that expression that stopped Levy dead in her tracks when she entered the cafeteria. Her friends were sitting in the middle of the room, oblivious to the odd looks their motley group was receiving. Reprimanding herself sternly she walked up to the Fairy Tail mages and sat down next to Lucy. The blonde haired celestial mage let out a girly squee and clasped an arm around her friend, immediately launching into an explanation of their days plans and asking if Levy would come with them. The guys in the group all sat there, looking confused and clueless as Erza, Juvia, and Lucy basically planned their entire day for them. Levy looked a little uncomfortable as the group urged her to join them, Lucy's smiling face was the worst.

"I umm… I can't Luce. I have classes to teach today."

"Uwah? You're a teacher here?!" Lucy clasped her friend's hands and grinned. Levy ducked her head and blushed lightly, one pale hand rising to push her blue tresses out of the way.

"Antony has asked me to take over some of his classes as his duties as Chaplain become more strenuous. I have classes until three today." Lucy made a pouty face and poked her friend in the side.

"Fine. I understand. But you better make time for me tomorrow! It's not like we'll be here forever, you know." Levy's cheeks flushed at Lucy's reminder. Her dearest friend wouldn't be there for long… they would **all **be leaving soon…**Gajeel** would be leaving soon. Forcing a smile she reached forwards and hugged her blonde friend, chuckling when Lucy proclaimed how cute she was and hugged her back.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow, Luce. We can go sightseeing if you guys want." Levy's hazel eyes glanced around to encompass the entire group. Natsu cheered loudly, leaning forwards to sling an arm over Lucy and ruffle Levy's hair.

"It'll be just like old times! Only this time I promise not to destroy the city." Erza thumped the Fire Dragon Slayer on the top of his head, her brisk voice affectionate.

"You'd better not, Natsu. We can't afford to start a war because you can't keep your flames in your pants." Natsu made a face at Erza before ducking out of her reach. Grinning manically he scooped up his bag from the floor.

"Let's go explore!" He exclaimed playfully, grabbing Lucy's wrist and waving at the other Fairies before dragging her and his Exceed towards the exit.

Gray turned to Juvia and smiled softly, his pale hand reaching out to tug gently on hers. Glancing sideways he tugged her towards the far hallway, down towards the guest rooms. It didn't take Juvia long to figure out exactly what her beloved Gray had in mind. Holding back her delight she followed him back to their rooms for some much deserved alone time.

Gajeel had no idea what to do with his day. Bunny girl and Salamander had run off to wreak havoc in the city. Gray and Juvia were occupying the bedroom, and Erza had declared that she was going to spend the day polishing her armour. That left him and Lily with a whole lot of fuck all to do. Glancing down at his Exceed Gajeel couldn't help but wonder what Levy was up to with her classes. Maybe he'd go and watch her. See if he could figure out what she was up to in this obnoxiously colourful country.

Levy was mid lecture when Gajeel walked into the hall, his dark hair pulled back with a white bandana, his lean warrior's body clad in red flowing pants, charcoal coloured sleeveless shirt and a black sash. An interesting combination of Seven and Fiore fashion. Levy knew she shouldn't be focusing on him. No matter how handsome he looked in his clothes. Forcing Gajeel from her mind she turned back to her students, shuffled her papers around a bit, and continued her lecture.

"As many of you know, the patron God of the Templum Spiritus is Liethe. His realm of influence is the soul. It is widely believed by our Templum that all magic is derived from the soul, that its divine spark is what allows us to alter the world around us in impossible ways. Each soul is imbued with magical ability, however not all of us are strong enough to touch it. The stronger your soul, the stronger your magic. It can take years to develop a strong enough link to your magic for you to wield it effectively. For others, it takes less time. It is very much a matter of will power and discipline. Mages, as a rule, tend to be drawn towards the type of magic that most compliments their soul. Those of us who have dedicated ourselves to Liethe have taken a vow to further the magical potential of our country. We do this through constant study of magic, old and new, in the hopes that we can find more ways for our souls to connect with our world."

"The newest magical breakthrough we have brought forwards by our disciples is the ability to share magic between mages. This mingling of power can only be done between people who have very close ties to one another, or those who are related in some way. We have yet to manage anything more than a basic magical link, the ability to give small amounts of magic to another mage. This link has only been managed between close blood relatives and those who have a strong emotional connection to another person, normally lovers who have been together a long time – whom we would normally refer to as soul mates. Now, shall we open the floor to discussion? How do you feel about this new magical branch? What could it be used for?"

Gajeel watched Levy as she gave her lecture. Each gesture of her small hands, each tilt of her head bespoke of not only her intelligence, but the passion that she had for the subject. He couldn't help but be a little stirred by the sight. The students were debating with her now. Could it be used for healing? Maybe as a way of giving aid during a battle? One of the students even had the audacity to ask if it could be used during sex. The Iron Dragon Slayer watched Levy turn bright red and couldn't help the wicked laughter that escaped his lips. Even after a year of living with the rather lecherous people of Seven his Levy was still a bit of a prude. He let his thoughts drift back to last night. He could still smell her, even now. Even across the room. Probably even across the continent. Morning dew and ink, passion and anxiety. He wanted to dwell on that passion. On the desire that he had managed to ignite in her. Each silky brush of their lips, each gasping moan, the feel of her hands fisting in his hair and clothes. Groaning softly he thrust the thought of Levy's succulent thighs out of his head. This wasn't the place to dwell on how hot little Levy McGarden made him. He looked up at the podium, saw that Levy was packing up her books and leapt to his feet. He knew when she realized that he was waiting for her. She blushed softly and tried to quicken her pace. Gajeel caught up to her easily, one large hand reaching out to brush along her shoulder. Levy's hands slipped on her books, her expression comically distraught as she watched them tumble towards the floor. Gajeel reached out with his warriors reflexes and caught them easily, lifting his eyes to hers and smirking. Levy glanced down at her kneeling guild mate and tried her best not to stutter when she thanked him.

"Any time, shrimp," he replied cheerfully, standing up and slipping a hand under her elbow. Levy tried to pull away but his grip was too firm.

"We need to talk," He explained as he steered her down a set of halls to her office. Levy was perplexed when he let her go, retreating to her desk and sitting behind it in the hope that it might give her a semblance of control over the situation. Gajeel stalked towards her, one scarred palm reaching out to trail along the edge of the desk. Levy couldn't help but compare him to Antony in that moment. Both men held an almost magnetic appeal to her, despite their myriad of differences. Gajeel paused when he was directly across from her, his wide shoulders turning to face her.

"What's your objective, shrimp?" The question wasn't what Levy expected. She was certain he would berate her about last night. However, knowing Gajeel, she should have expected him to ignore his feelings and focus on his main goal. Which obviously was finding out why she was here.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gajeel. I finished my mission here almost a year ago."

His fist striking the table had her jumping in her seat. Her heartbeat fluttered erratically and she skewed her gaze sideways so she wouldn't see the anger in his eyes. Warm fingers alighted on her jaw, just the right amount of pressure exerted to force her to face him. His crimson eyes were hard as steel, the lines of his face harsh with anger and disappointment.

"You should know better than to lie to me, Levy. You know that I can smell your duplicity. Now stop being a fool and tell me the truth. **Why** are you here?" His fingers on her jaw tightened, holding her in place while she struggled to come up with a plausible answer. He shook her gently, just enough to have her gasping and glancing back at him.

"No lies," he growled, leaning forwards. Levy tried to shrink back, a soft whimper escaping her mouth. Gajeel grinned, his mouth stretching in a smile that was half mischievous and half cruel.

"If you lie to me, little Levy, I'll kiss you. I don't give a fuck what your Antony will say." Levy pulled back as far as his grip on her jaw would allow and sighed.

"I can't tell you Gajeel. I promised that I wouldn't tell **anyone.** I even left Jet and Droy in Fiore so I could keep my promise." The Iron Dragon Slayer let her go, his fingers dragging gently along her jaw.

"I thought you trusted me enough to know I wouldn't compromise whatever you're doing here, shrimp. You should know by now that I'd do just about anything you asked me too." Levy stood up and slowly made her way around the desk until she stood in front of her friend. Gajeel could smell the frustration wafting off of her. It smelt citrusy. Chuckling he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in tight to his chest.

"Just about anything?" She whispered, clutching his shirt. Gajeel hummed in reply, his chin pillowed on the top of her cerulean head.

"Just about anything, Levy... but we did come here to bring you home. **I** came here to bring you home. And until I'm absolutely sure you're happy and safe, we won't be going anywhere." Levy pulled away and looked up from the floor.

"I missed you." Gajeel grinned and reached out to ruffle her hair.

"I missed you too, shrimp."

"You used a lot of multi syllable words in that speech, Gajeel."

"I read more now… like I said, I missed you."

"If you enjoy reading so much, Mr. Redfox, then I'm sure Levitra could arrange someone to guide you around the University library sometime during your visit here." Gajeel turned to face the doorway of the office, somewhat miffed at himself for not sensing someone approach. Antony stood there, his face a pleasant mask, a mask that Gajeel was sure he wore quite often.

"I'm sure Levy would enjoy showing me around. It'll be just like old times." Levy could feel the rising testosterone in the air, and being the smart female she was, stepped forwards to distract the two of them from their pissing contest.

"Antony. I was just finishing the minutes for my lecture today. Gajeel was just curious about how I'm fairing here, since it's so different from Fiore."

Antony glided towards his lover and wrapped an arm around her waist, his lean body bending at the waist so he could brush his lips across her cheek.

"I'm sure Gajeel is satisfied that you are happy and being well taken care of. Are you a relative of Levy's, Mr. Redfox?" Gajeel cocked one studded eyebrow at the Templum Chaplain and smirked.

"No. Levy and I are not related in any way by blood." Antony cocked his head to the side gestured idly with one hand.

"It's odd to see such concern for a woman from someone who isn't a relative. Especially a man."

Gajeel knew he shouldn't say anything. He wasn't here to start a fight, or to stroke his own ego. But Antony's possessive hand on his shrimp's waist, combined with the not so subtle dig at his intentions had his hackles rising.

"Levy concerns me, Antony. Her happiness and safety concerns me. She is part of our family, and until we're sure her happiness and safety are secure – we aren't going anywhere." Gajeel gave an abbreviated bow, never lowering his eyes from Antony's . Turning on his heel he padded to the door, pausing in the opening to address Levy.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, shrimp. You'd better be up early, we've got lots to see."

Antony watched the curtain fall back into place, the emerald fabric fluttering gently with the evidence of Gajeel's passing. Anger flared off in his chest, anger he ignored as Levy pulled away from him and went to sit back at their desk.

"I have the feeling Mr. Redfox doesn't like me." Levy snorted in reply, one pale hand reaching up to tie her long blue waves into a pony tail.

"Don't feel too bad, Antony. Gajeel doesn't really like anyone unless their from Fairy Tail." Antony pulled a chair up to the desk and sat down slowly, measuring the words he was about to speak.

'But he likes you, doesn't he, Levitra? More than the rest of his guild mates – including the black cat he keeps with him." Levy stopped her note taking and set the quill down. Sighing softly she pinned Antony in place with her determined gaze.

"Gajeel and I were close when I was in Fairy Tail. He… he doesn't make friends easily, and when our guild disbanded we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. He's just feeling antsy because I won't be going home with them. Besides, he's always been overly protective of his guild mates."

"I have the feeling it goes beyond that, love. Were you and he lovers?" Antony wanted to curse when he saw the blush slash across Levy's cheekbones. But she shook her head in reply to his query. Mollified somewhat the Chaplain leaned back in his chair and cocked his head to the side.

"If the guild hadn't disbanded, would you have become lovers sooner or later?" Levy met Antony's emerald eyes and nodded.

"Probably. Gajeel and I have always danced around a relationship with one another. Everyone thought we'd date sooner or later, but there always seemed to be something more important going on." Antony hummed his reply, the noise not quite disapproving.

"As long as he realizes that your "would be" love affair is over, I have no issues with them staying here. Why don't you take them to the Festival tomorrow? I'm sure your rowdy former guild mates would enjoy seeing Templum Solaris warriors perform." Levy gave a soft grunt in reply, bending over her papers to continue taking notes. There was no doubt about it, she was royally fucked.


End file.
